


【吉榎】服从

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu





	【吉榎】服从

吉本荒野穿越丛丛密林，终于在阴暗的角落里找到了那间破败的小屋。  
当他赶到时，榎本径已经被监禁超过24小时、像只脏兮兮的流浪猫一样倒在冰凉的地板上。  
吉本一言不发的帮榎本割开绑住他的绳子，小刀几次颤抖着错开目标、在自己的手上留下了道道血痕。

“为什么要来？”  
“吉本桑、是以什么身份来的呢？”  
榎本执拗的一句一句重复着，即使一天下来滴水未进，也不妨碍他虚弱的质问。榎本说完这几句话后，也不等吉本做出反应便擅自晕了过去。

迷迷糊糊间，榎本感觉身体的姿势不太对。  
下半身腾空、双腿不能自由活动、双手又被反绑在身后，全身的重量都依靠膝盖与肩膀上。  
他瞬间清醒过来，猛地睁开了眼——难道被救只是自己出现的幻觉？  
没有眼镜的支持，榎本只能模模糊糊的看出房间的轮廓，但依旧不能阻碍他认出了这是吉本的小出租屋。  
他正以一个及其屈辱的姿势跪趴在餐桌上。  
“诶——榎本桑醒了吗？”后方传来了吉本特有的夸张语调，但自己受困于这个别扭的姿势，无法看清吉本。  
大腿和小腿被折叠绑在一起，粗硬的麻绳深深陷入腿根软肉，越是挣扎越能感受到火辣辣的疼。  
如果束缚住自己的是锁链，榎本有信心在几分钟内逃脱，然而吉本熟知自己的强项，选择用最普通却最无法令人反抗的方式，每个绳结都被吉本系得硬邦邦，榎本使出全身的力气都无法叩动一丝一毫。  
他挣了几下，发现完全挣不开后便放弃了，只是一贯平整的衬衫与毛衣被蹭得皱起，露出了一节细白的腰身。  
出租屋四面的窗子都大开着，凛冽的寒风刮擦着柔嫩肌肤，立刻引来了身体不自觉的颤抖。  
榎本咬了咬嘴唇，试图无视腰部以下火辣辣的视线：“吉本先生，请放开我。”  
吉本对眼前的美景叹息出声，火热的掌心毫不犹豫的贴上那一小块冰凉的皮肤摩挲，等那节腰肢被搓得泛红才停下手：“……有什么资格说这句话？”  
过于轻柔的低语让榎本没听清，等他出声询问的时候吉本已经走到了他的面前——“我看榎本桑是还没了解现在的情况吧？”  
“你有什么资格说这种话？”  
吉本似笑非笑的看着他，榎本从未见过吉本这样的冰冷神情，仿佛自己在他眼里就是一堆垃圾。  
“你现在、只是这屋子里的一个摆件而已啊。”

裤子被褪到腿窝，腿间的器官一览无遗，软嫩又弹手的臀肉微微摇晃，被风吹得起了一层细小的疙瘩。榎本冷静的表情几乎维持不住，但他还是忍住了叫喊的欲望，用自认为平稳的语调质问吉本：“吉本先生难道想要非法囚禁？还真是良好市民呢。”  
吉本荒野沉默着打开手中的润滑油，面前的小眼镜依旧倔着一口气，既然他还是不认错，那自己这位教师不介意好好教导一下不听话的学生。  
冷冰冰的无机制流体从股缝一路向下润泽着，毫不留情的浸入禁闭的褶皱。洞口被冲刷得油光水亮，一股不同寻常的、酥酥麻麻的感觉逐渐蔓延，侵蚀着榎本的理智。  
榎本被润滑液冰得一个激灵，穴口反射性的紧缩挤出了一小股液体。随后他便惊恐的发现，括约肌开始失去控制，呼呼的冷风灌入肠腔，内部的液体兜不住一样争先恐后的往外流淌。  
榎本偷偷动了动腰，事情闹到了这种地步他更不可能向吉本求饶，他紧紧咬着牙恨恨的瞪着眼前那个吊儿郎当的人：“只有野蛮人才用暴力解决问题，没想到吉本老师是这样的人。”  
吉本不置可否的哼了一声，却在转身的瞬间将润滑油的瓶子狠狠掼到了地上。  
小而密闭的空间里突然传来了一声巨响，塑料瓶被击打到地板上，液体迸裂而出，突如其来的变故令榎本控制不住发起抖来。  
吉本转过身来的时候依旧是那副笑眯眯的模样，没人知道他下一步要做什么。  
他从他那个大挎包里拿出了一根按摩棒。

吉本不眠不休的找了那个锁匠一整夜，却依旧杳无音讯。  
他知道最近榎本在跟一个案子，犯人还在逃亡中，是个用尽一切手段卑鄙又肮脏的畜牲。他提醒过榎本注意一点，但榎本从来都是一副表情，也不知到底听进去了没有。  
当他带着一票警察包围那间屋子时，他一时间没有从记忆中搜寻到这里是哪儿、发生过什么，他的眼中只有悄无声息倒在地上的榎本径，直到将他抱上担架这才恍然回忆起往事。  
所以说那个锁匠怎么能那么傻，为了一个已经忘却的地点差点丢了自己的性命？  
榎本的质问在耳边回荡着，吉本守在病房外，陷入了沉思。

黝黑的橡胶柱头被轻轻抵在不断开阖的穴口，肉洞湿黏黏的含住仿真性器突出的一小部分尖头，不需要吉本过多用力便开始乖巧的、缓慢的吞吃。  
榎本恨自己不争气的身体，然而那根作恶的性器依旧带着不容拒绝的压迫感逐渐碾压着肠壁向深处顶去。  
吉本没有使劲插那根没有生命的橡胶，只是让榎本含住锥形的龟头便停止了动作。  
可被润滑油浸泡过的肠穴松弛绵软，又怎能阻挡住按摩棒的入侵，吉本将柱身扶正，肠肉便迫不及待得含吮着头部一点点向下吞咽。  
榎本无力抵抗逐渐下滑的器具，那根淫邪的东西一路撬开穴肉挤压着内壁，尖尖的头部突破了稍微闭合的直肠内部戳在了前列腺处。  
榎本打了个激灵，无法控制得哼出了粘腻的鼻音。  
按摩棒仿佛有自己的思想般停在了要命的那一处不再动弹，榎本不想挣扎得太狼狈，但硬币大小的龟头不断摩擦着，他只能臊着脸调整姿势希求它换个地方。  
“浪起来了？”吉本一直盯着榎本的一举一动，看他轻轻摇摆腰臀，吉本无可奈何的摇了摇头，带着老茧的手掌狠狠的抽了臀肉一巴掌。  
“屁股再摇得骚一点？”  
肉穴受到惊吓快速的开合，按摩棒如愿以偿得又深入了一点，但依旧蹭着内部的敏感点。  
“哼嗯……！”  
榎本快被这莫名其妙的惩罚折磨疯，他终于忍受不了奇怪的氛围大吼出声：“吉本荒野……你到底想做什么？！凭什么……凭什么这样对我！”  
直肠内部被不断刺激着，榎本的性器直挺挺得戳在桌面上，铃口分泌出来的体液刮在上面留下了几道水痕。他质问着吉本，喊到最后突然觉得嗓子深处被掐住，鼻子一酸眼泪就淌了下来。  
榎本的头无法动弹，所以也无法掩盖他红肿的眼眶，他就用这双含泪的眼不服输的向上瞪视着吉本，咬牙说道：“我做错了什么！我做错了什么！”  
吉本怒极反笑，脸部表情扭曲到极致，他用伤痕累累的右手揉了揉太阳穴，像是对榎本倔强的态度无语，连看都没看榎本就走了出去。  
防盗门带出来的风扇在榎本热气蒸腾的面庞，让榎本的神志恢复了一丝清明。

吉本这是……出门了？  
在自己还处于这种状态之下？  
惹人怜爱的泪珠还挂在脸上，榎本被吓得呆愣了几秒。直觉让他大声喊叫吸引邻居的注意，但他马上意识到自己现在这样的情况没法让人看见。  
他又拼尽全力的挣扎，脚尖绷直、手握成拳的扭动着，随着动作幅度的增大，后方不断作乱的按摩棒逐步破开肠肉碾压着内壁，润滑油顺着扩张路线蜿蜒向下，让榎本的理智处于崩溃的边缘。  
他怎么可以……他怎么能……这样对自己。

榎本知道林子里的那幢小木屋是吉本的梦魇。  
所以在他查到凶杀犯藏在那里时并没有告诉吉本，而是选择了独自一人前往。  
疯狂的杀人犯没有坐以待毙，两人在屋内打斗了几个回合，榎本最终力气不支被像捆粽子一样绑得死死的丢在地上。  
其实榎本也知道，这次是自己轻举妄动了。  
只是，一想到在那里吉本受了多少的苦，又花费了多久的时间才从那件事走出来——那该死的逃犯简直就是下了一封明晃晃的挑战书，榎本的内心燃烧着对犯人的怒火，自然无暇顾及其他。  
他威胁杀人犯已经报警，杀人犯急于逃命没功夫理他，这才逃过一劫。  
他就这样躺在泥土中，望着小木屋昏暗的灯光，感受着虚无又无尽的绝望压迫过来，逐渐将他吞噬。  
吉本他……当初也是这样的感觉吗？即使开着灯、天亮着，也无法感受到一丝一毫的明朗，整个人置身于黑暗之中，无论如何抗争都只会越陷越深……  
所幸救援队在一天之后赶到了，吉本冲在最前面，大老远就看到了他咖啡色的大衣一溜烟跑到自己面前。  
吉本总是这样，毫不介意被卷进什么事端，即使保护了他一次也会有更多的麻烦撞上他。  
所以，榎本对这样的吉本说出了那句话：我们是什么关系？  
确切来讲，他们还真的没什么关系。寂寞的时候总是陪伴着对方，了解对方的苦楚与难处，却从未在各自人生中快乐的时刻相见——他们分享苦难，却并不分享快乐。  
这就是他们的关系，深刻也浅薄。

榎本脑子里一直神经质的回闪着各种片段，算上被囚禁的这两天与昏迷的天数，他已经脱离正常的世界许久。感知不到时间的流逝是一件很可怕的事情，足以迫使一个人发疯。  
他开始渴望吉本的触摸，期盼着吉本回来对他做些什么，即使是一顿毒打，榎本也会甘之如饴的受着。  
他挺动胯部用涨大的龟头去戳桌子的棱角，越是刺痛越起劲，屁股里夹的按摩棒被绑住的双手以一个奇妙的姿势握住，也跟随着肉棒的摩擦律动而上下抽插。  
他急需痛感来证明自己活着。

吉本回来就见到的是这淫荡的一幕。  
那个永远像一台开锁机器的人被折磨得失了神智，仅仅一根按摩棒就能把他变成现在汁水饱满的样子。见他回来了，榎本像只热情的宠物般呜呜的吐着模糊不清的字眼，待吉本走近便用肉乎乎的脸颊肉蹭吉本的裆部。  
“摆件怎么可以擅自流水呢？”吉本装作苦恼的样子发难，而榎本混乱不堪的脑子也无法解释，只能更加依恋的将脑袋拱进吉本的腿间，胡乱的道着歉，用迫切又渴求的肢体动作证明自己的忠心。 

吉本任他蹭了一会儿，大手紧紧锁住榎本小巧的下巴将他的脸抬了起来：“榎本桑，这回知道错了吗？”  
榎本哪里知道自己犯了错，不过他的潜意识告诉他服从面前这个男人，于是他讨好的含住吉本的拇指，舌头也伸出来细细的舔吉本手掌上的伤口：“我知道错了……知道错了……”  
吉本满意于这个回答，手指施力将榎本的嘴扯得更开，看着他口中的涎水从嘴角滑落到精巧的下颌，温柔的笑了。  
“你想要一个身份、很好……” 饱满的额头贴着面前狼狈不堪的人，吉本那双宛若能看透世间一切的眼眸锁住了榎本飘忽的神志——  
“从现在起，我就是你的监护人了。”


End file.
